User blog:JmLyan/Zaroko, the Magic Technician
Zaroko, the Magic Techinician is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Zaroko fires a ball of energy in a line with a missile speed of 1200 units per second. The ball deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits. Force Bolt explodes upon hitting an enemy, dealing bonus damage to that enemy and 75% of the total damage to nearby enemies. If Force Bolt kills an enemy champion, its cooldown is reset. Force Bolt's gains increased range and missile speed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Zaroko marks the ground below a target unit. After a short delay, 500 unit long beams of energy emerge from the mark in a cross shaped pattern parallel to the targeted unit's location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and slowing them for 2 seconds. The beams linger for 2 seconds and each enemy can only be hit by a single beam. Enemies can be hit by multiple beams from Energy Blast but take less damage from each beam except the first. Each beam that hits at least one enemy champion reduces Energy Blast's cooldown. Energy Blast fires 8 beams instead and the beam length is increased. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Zaroko shoots an energy beam to a target enemy, dealing magic damage to it. Subsequent Chain Beams within 5 seconds are cast from the previous target's location and deals 25% bonus damage, stacking up to 100% bonus damage. As long as Chain Beam has stacks of bonus damage, it can't target its previous target. Chain Beam's bonus damage per cast and max bonus is increased. If Chain Beam's target is an enemy champion, its cooldown is reduced. Chain Beam gains increased cast range. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Zaroko cycles between his three modes. Zaroko can cast Mode Shift another time within 2 seconds to cycle another step. Zaroko begins with one rank in Mode Shift and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = |static = }} Zaroko's spells gain effects that allow them to deal more damage. Those effects scales with ranks in Mode Shift. Zaroko's first basic attack in Enhanced Magic mode deals bonus magic damage. |leveling = }} Zaroko's spells gain bonus effects that can reduce their cooldowns. Those effects scales with ranks in Mode Shift. Zaroko immediately readies his Instant Magic when switching to Swift Spells mode. }} Zaroko's spells gain effects that increases their chance to hit. Those effects scales with ranks in Mode Shift. Zaroko gains bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = }} }} Enhanced Magic Mode Maximum Damage * Force Bolt's maximum damage is 320 on the enemy hit and 240 in AoE. * Energy Blast's maximum damage is 512,5 if all beams hit. * Chain Beam's maximum damage is 420 with full stacks. Swift Spells Triple Cast Damage * Force Bolt's maximum damage is 660 to one target. * Energy Blast's maximum damage is 750 to all enemies hit. * Chain Beam's maximum damage is 525 with no stacks and 840 with full stacks divided amongst at least two targets. Change Log Category:Custom champions